International Union of Geological Sciences
|extinction = |type = INGO, standards organization |status = |purpose = |headquarters = Founded in Paris, France, secretariat in Beijing, China |location = |region_served = Worldwide |membership = |language = |leader_title = President |leader_name = Qiuming Cheng (Canada/China) |key_people = Sec.Gen.: Stanley Finney (US) Treasurer: Hiroshi Kitazato (Japan) |main_organ = |parent_organization = International Council for Science |affiliations = |num_staff = |num_volunteers = |budget = |website = iugs.org |remarks = }} The International Union of Geological Sciences (IUGS) is an international non-governmental organization devoted to international cooperation in the field of geology. About The IUGS was founded in 1961 and is a Scientific Union member of the International Council for Science (ICSU), which it recognizes as the coordinating body for the international organization of science. Currently geologists from 121 countries (and regions) are represented in IUGS through a 121 Adhering Organization. A broad range of Scientific topics are covered by its Commission, Task Groups, Joint Programmes, Affiliated Organizations. IUGS promotes and encourages the study of geological problems, especially those of worldwide significance, and supports and facilitates international and interdisciplinary cooperation in the earth sciences. The Union's Secretariat is currently located at the Chinese Academy of Geological Sciences in Beijing, China Activities IUGS is a joint partner with UNESCO for the International Geoscience Programme (IGCP) and they also participate in the Global Network of National Geoparks (GGN). The Geological Society of London oversees the production and distribution of IUGS Publications. The Geological Society of India produces and distributes the Union's quarterly journal, entitled ''Episodes'', as well as providing editorial support. Interested parties can download the latest issues of Episodes free of charge IUGS runs six international commissions covering the following topics: * Commission for the Management and Application of Geoscience Information (CGI) * Geoscience Education, Training and Technology Transfer (COGE) * Geoscience for Environmental Management(GEM) * International Commission on Stratigraphy (ICS) * International Commission on the History of Geological Sciences (INHIGEO) * Commission on Tectonics and Structural Geology (TECTASK) On the 31st of August 2016 at the Fourth Ordinary Session of the IUGS Council Meeting in Cape Town the establishment of an IUGS Commission on Global Geochemical Baselines was approved. * Commission on Global Geochemical Baselines (CGGB) The Union is the main scientific sponsor of the International Geological Congress (IGC), which takes place every four years. South Africa and Cape Town hosted the 35th International Geological Congress in 2016.http://www.35igc.org/ The 34th Session of the International Geological Congress took place in Brisbane, Australia in August 2012, where IUGS-IGC Council decided that India will host the 36th session in 2020. Awards The IUGS Scientific Awards of Excellence: * IUGS Émile Argand Award * IUGS James M. Harrison Award * IUGS Award for Geoscience Information * IUGS Award for Structural Geology * Vladimir V. Tikhomirov History of Geology Medal by the IUGS Commission on the History of Geology (INHIGEO). * Digby McLaren Medal by the IUGS Commission on Stratigraphy (ICS).Special Issue on the IUGS Awards, IUGS Science Excellence Awards for 2016. See also *QAPF diagram * International Stratigraphic Guide: A guide developed by the IUGS-ICS Subcommission on Stratigraphic Classification to promote international agreement on principles of stratigraphic classification and to develop an internationally acceptable stratigraphic terminology and rules of stratigraphic procedure. References External links * [http://www.iugs.org/ International Union of Geological Sciences website] * International Year of Planet Earth website * Episodes Website * International Geoscience Programme website 01 Category:Geology organizations Category:International scientific organizations Category:Members of the International Council for Science Category:Scientific organizations established in 1961